


Let Me Be Your Favourite Game

by LaDeeDa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kenma gets squeezed and pinched, Kenma's volleyball uniform gets dirty, Kuroo is jealous of videogames though, M/M, Nipple Play, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: The repetitive tinkling tune of Kenma’s game was beginning to irritate Kuroo. Actually, maybe beginning was not the right word.Kuroo is feeling neglected by Kenma and decides to steal his attention back by any means necessary, he chooses the means of 'getting handsy' as his method today. It is super effective!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	Let Me Be Your Favourite Game

The repetitive tinkling tune of Kenma’s game was beginning to irritate Kuroo. Actually, maybe beginning was not the right word.

Spending all day at school and the whole journey each way on the train with pupils locked on his gaming console was tolerable (as long as he gave volleyball at least some of his attention during practice), but Kenma choosing his games over Kuroo when they finally had alone time was too much to put up with.

Each day he was allocated between one and three hours of time to be genuinely alone with his boyfriend (dependent on volleyball, homework and his parent’s schedules), and yet he couldn’t get so much as a look from him lately. His frustration had been building for some time, but the mind-numbing melody played during the battle sequences of Kenma’s latest purchase had him at the edge of insanity.

They were sat on Kuroo’s bedroom floor, the way they had when they were kids. Back then they had always played video games together, now Kuroo felt like a spectator. He huffed a soft breath through his nose and tossed away the ‘Volleyball Monthly’ magazine he had been idly flicking through.

If Kenma wanted to play, Kuroo could entertain him just as well as any pixelated characters. How could he have forgotten how much fun _they_ had together?

Kenma had his petite frame curled around the hand-held console, head ducked to stare at the screen. A sliver of pale skin was visible between the waistband of his shorts and his white top where he was bent forward. The temptation was too much to resist. Kuroo grinned to himself and crept closer, just enough to reach out a finger, slide it under the soft material and drag it up Kenma’s spine. Kenma jolted, a full-body shiver running through him, and shuffled along the floor to remove himself from Kuroo’s reach. He did not bother to look up or acknowledge Kuroo’s efforts to get his attention. That was fine, Kuroo had no issue with going further.

He followed Kenma’s movements, placing himself at his back again with his knees either side of Kenma’s hips, but his target wasn’t the slightly-oversized shirt this time. He laid his hands over Kenma’s knees, pausing for a moment in hopes of a reaction that did not come, then began to slither his long fingers down the velvety skin. Kenma’s legs twitched once but he continued to play without hindrance, beating back hoards of enemies with his magic staff seamlessly.

When Kuroo reached the edge of the black shorts, which blocked the rest of his boyfriend’s flesh from view, he skimmed the edge, running the pads of his fingers back and forth a few times in warning. He gave Kenma a few seconds to say something, to tell him to keep his hands to himself. He said nothing. The battle music continued.

Kuroo’s hands slipped under the shorts and grazed along the delicate skin of the inside of Kenma’s parted thighs. He began to massage with his long fingers, the tips catching the line of Kenma’s boxers when he got too forceful. Another twitch of muscle under his hands rewarded him for his efforts but no sounds came. Those were Kuroo’s favourite, Kenma’s pretty little sounds. He got rougher in his stroking, almost pinching at Kenma’s inner thighs as he worked to coax a noise, anything, from his boyfriend.

Kenma decimated a troll with a fire ball and tilted his head further forward in concentration. The motion caused his hair to part either side of his neck, leaving the back exposed. Kuroo followed his movements and latched his lips to the vulnerable patch left exposed by the dislodged hairs. Kenma’s thumb slipped to the wrong button, causing his character to jump instead of block. He took five hit points of damage but continued as though nothing had happened. Kuroo sucked on his neck gently at first, he tasted mildly of sweat and smelled of flowery shampoo, then his lips became more insistent, pulling at the skin and sucking on it until a mark began to form. The pink blotch got larger and darker and gained a couple of shallow bite marks around the edges as Kuroo marked his territory more and more. Usually, Kenma was pretty shy about Kuroo leaving signs of their private time for their classmates to see. Kuroo couldn’t tell if his reason for not objecting was due to his stubborn focus on his game or because no one would see the purple bruise under his hair. His hands hadn’t stopped stroking Kenma’s inner thighs.

Having not received the satisfying reaction he thought he would, Kuroo shifted tactics. His left hand pulled out from Kenma’s shorts and reached up to his thin chest, dancing along the material that covered it gently.

A slightly deeper than usual breath was the only indication that Kuroo was making any kind of progress on his boyfriend’s concentration. But Kuroo was not a quitter. His index finger traced a light circle around Kenma’s nipple, then again, and again, until the little bud in the centre hardened and poked through the material of his shirt. Kuroo grinned into his neck - now he was getting somewhere. Kenma said nothing, but he hesitated when an orc swung at him and took ten hit points of damage.

With a viper-like pinch, Kuroo grabbed the distended bead and rolled it between his fingers. A sharp gasping sound ripped from Kenma’s throat and his hips jerked forward once before he was able to take control over his body again. Kuroo repeated the action, rubbing the nipple between his fingers roughly. This time, Kenma managed to stay quiet, although his hands had stopped moving about his console. A knight in blue and silver armour awaited his next command to the side of the screen.

Kuroo pressed his lips together tightly, clawing back his annoyance with the dribble of patience he had left. Kenma couldn’t outlast him. He may be an experienced gamer but Kuroo was going to win _this_ game.

His right hand pressed deeper into Kenma’s shorts until he brushed the beginning lump of his boyfriend’s erection. He _was_ winning this game.

Kuroo wrapped his hand loosely around the outline of hi boyfriend’s dick and pulled on his nipple simultaneously, no tender touches any more. Kenma dropped the damn console, battle music still ringing out although now it was muffled under his laboured breaths. With his newly free hands he grabbed Kuroo’s knees and braced himself against the torturous touch.

The console had been at least momentarily forgotten. Having finally been rewarded adequately for his troubles, Kuroo gripped the now-hard member and bounced his hand in quick jerks that had Kenma’s thin hips jolting in rhythm with him. Little whimpering sounds began to drip from Kenma’s pouty lips and he tilted his head back to rest against Kuroo’s chest, his cat-like eyes sliding closed and a bright blush highlighting his round cheeks.

“Which do you prefer?” Kuroo cooed into his ear.

“Hmm?” Kenma mumbled, his hips rolling under his boyfriend’s hand and his volleyball shorts.

“Video games, or me?”

Kenma hesitated. Kuroo pulled him roughly and his lower body jerked up from the floor with a stuttering moan. “A-ah hah!”

“Which do you prefer, Kenma?”

“I- I-”

“Answer incorrectly and you don’t get to cum,” Kuroo warned before chuckling, “I’m a tough tutor, huh?”

“I have…” Kenma moaned softly mid sentence, long lashes fluttering. “Always preferred Kuroo.”

Without hesitation or break in hand movement, Kuroo retorted, “I don’t believe you.”

Kenma’s face flushed redder than his uniform. “It’s true!” he snapped irritably. “Don’t make me say it again cause I won’t.”

Kuroo smirked, mostly to himself as Kenma had returned to hiding beneath the hair that framed his face. He had not been expecting to get any kind of confession, so he still felt victorious despite his lover’s aggravated tone. He sped up, ready to drag Kenma through his climax, preferably kicking and screaming. He could give him pleasure that no console ever could.

His grip tightened and Kenma’s breaths got louder. He squeezed the ring just below his tip with every upward jerk and Kenma whined. He pulled on his puffy, distended nipple and bit into his smooth neck at the same time and Kenma came. His toes could be seen curling through his white socks, his thighs crushed Kuroo’s arm between them, his head was thrown back with a few strands f brown-blonde hair clinging to his forehead with the lightest layer of sweat. And he cried out with his angelic voice, cracking just a bit at the end. Kuroo’s hand continued to drag over him, slower and slower until he had finally wrung him dry. Kenma’s body slumped his full weight against Kuroo, luckily he had never gotten that growth spurt his parents promised and he still fit perfectly tucked into Kuroo’s chest.

Kuroo leant down to nibble at Kenma’s ear before whispering, “from now on, play with me just as much, okay?”

Kenma made a noise that couldn’t be technically secured as agreement, but it was enough for Kuroo. He understood Kenma in ways no one else did. And if he started giving his games too much of his attention again, Kuroo could always find a way to steal the spotlight. He had no problem getting ‘hands-on’ with his lover if it were for the greater good. The greater good being his need for Kenma’s undivided affection.

Slow and delicate snores stole him from his thoughts.

He laughed quietly to himself - his boyfriend was just too cute. He pulled Kenma closer against him, supporting him gently and watching him sleep. Eventually, The console put itself into ‘sleep mode’ too.


End file.
